Pick Up Lines
by Fire Princess007
Summary: Atticus has a little dude to dude chat with the guys.About how to ask a girl to have sex with them. Things get insteresting.
1. Chapter 1

Tomboy951753: I got this from a youtube video called yugioh pick up lines. I don't own ygo gx.

* * *

**Pick Up Lines**

"You guys why are we going to Zane's room?" asked little Syrus

"Atticus told us to come over to his room."replied Bastion while nearing te blue dorm.

**Zane's Room**

"It's 'bout time you guys got here. You must be wondering why I called you there. Well, we need a little dude to dude talk." said Atticus "You guys need to learn how to ask a girl to have sex."

"What!!!" screamed Jaden, Syrus, Aster, Bastion, Chazz, and Hassleberry.

"Now there's the straight forward 'Will you have sex with me?.'"

"But that will get you a good slap across your face."said Zane.

"Now you guys try to think of some." Atticus told the boys.

Syrus rose his hand shyly"I'm the kind of guy who deserves a woman I don't deserve."

"Very nice little blue. Anybody else got one.?"

Aster started speaking"Can I stare at you up close instead of across the room?"

"Thats awsome, here's another one My name is Atticus, thats so you know what to scream."said Atticus

"oh oh I have one!"said Chazz"I've been undressing you with my eyes all night, now can I see if I'm right?"

"Unlike the straight forward one, this one works."added Zane

"Big Bro, how do you know that?" Syrus asked his older brother.

"..."

"I have one.If I ware to ask you to have sex with me, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?" said Bastion.

"That's a bit confusing Bastion, but good for dumb girls. Hey Jaden did you think of something yet?"Atticus asked Jaden

"Nope, I'm still thinking." Jaden replied

"I have anothe one Atticus." said Syrus "If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

"Hey Atticus didn't you use that on Ashley when we were 9?"

"Damn she was hott."

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"Aster said.

"I finally got one!There must be something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off of you ."Jaden said happily

"Slacker that was chessy.You need sometheng like this, Are you here to meet a nice man, or will I do?Or, I was just curious, are you as good as all the guys say you are?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zane, may I come in?"Alexis asked

"Sure" said Atticus

"Why are all you guys here?" she asked

"I think the real question is why are you here Lexi?"

"Ahh good question Atti. Um well you see Zane was helping me ah study hey thats it were studying and well I left and left my jacket here so I'll just get my jacket and Zane will help me study in your room.Bye."

"Oh Atticus pick me."

"Yes Jaden."

"Do you believe in helping the homless? Then the girl says yes then I say Then take me home with you."

"Much much better Jaden.Bastion got any?"asked Atticus

"Your the only reason I came here alone."said Bastion "Hey did you guys hear a moan from Atticus's room?"

"I'll go check it out."Atticus said feeling a little bit scared

About 3 seconds later Atticus came back with a stunded look on his face.

"Alexis and Zane were having sex on my bed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tomboy951753: I forgot one thing about this story and I wanted to see if anyone found this and told me. Nobody did. So sad, I guess people don't pay attention when there're reading.

* * *

"Does anyone know what happened to Hassleberry?" asked Syrus while the guys (Jaden, Chazz, Bastion, and Syrus) were walking back to their dorms.

"NO" everyone else screamed.

**Mexico**

"Ha, I finally made it." said Hassleberry in Mexico. "Tacos, I think I might get some. One taco please."

"Como estas?" said the counter guy

"I said I want one taco." He replied "Wait a minute. Uno taco.

"Ce signor."

"Grazie. I should probably get back to Duel Acadamy. Atticus should be done by now, I hope."

* * *

tomboy951753: I don't know why I'm doing this, and I have a pyramid, egypt report, and a book report due and I didn't even read the book. Oh well. Plz R&R. Watch out for my sequel called Trying Them Out.


End file.
